ISHTAR
by gray fict
Summary: Ishtar, dewiku. Kaulah rembulan, kaulah matahari. Kaulah duniaku. Sinarmu, bayanganmu. Kaulah embun dalam kabutku. Bintang dalam langitku. Engkaulah hidupku./KRISTAO/M/Romance/Drama/Fantasy/Chapterd/RnR please/NO CHILD!
1. She's Ishtar

Title : ISHTAR

Pairing : KrisTao *of course*

Genre : Romance, Fluff, Drama with a little fantasy feels

Rated : PG-17

Warning : This a GENDER SWITCH, because it's make me easy to plotting

A/N : Inspired by Dee's book 'GELOMBANG'. This just my fantasy about my favorite couple. Masih belum tahu mau dibikin seberapa panjang. Tapi sementara, ini dulu aja, galau gegara rumor. Just check this out gaes :v

.

**PLAGIATOR? JUST LEAVE THIS SILLY STORY**

**THIS NOT A STORY YOU CAN EASILY COPY-PASTE**

**.**

**.**

**ISHTAR**

_Ishtar, dewiku_

_Kaulah rembulan, kaulah matahari_

_Kaulah duniaku_

_Sinarmu, bayanganmu_

_Kaulah embun dalam kabutku_

_Bintang dalam langitku_

_Engkaulah hidupku_

Dentum musik memekakkan gendang telinga. Lampu-lampu laser yang menyala saling bersilangan satu sama lain menjadi satu-satunya sumber penerangan dalam ruangan pengap berisikan puluhan atau bahkan ratusan manusia yang mabuk oleh alkohol. Asap rokok yang membumbung menambah pengap ruangan itu.

Kris berdiri kepayahan di salah satu sudut ruangan. Badannya setengah bersandar pada meja counter. Mulutnya menghembuskan asap rokok yang ia hisap. Berpuntung-puntung rokok sudah ia habiskan, berbotol-botol alkohol ia tenggak. Matanya antara terbuka dan tidak, dasinya tergantung longgar, tiga kancing teratas kemejanya terbuka.

Dan diantara sadar dan tidaknya, ia melihatnya. Sosok yang tengah menatapnya setajam pisau, dengan rokok yang menyala di sela bibir kucingnya. Kedua tangannya bersedekap, kakinya bersilang. Duduk bersandar pada sofa beberapa meter di depan Kris.

Ialah, dewinya, _Ishtar_ miliknya.

Kris membuka matanya, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya matahari yang meringsek masuk dari jendela kaca di samping tempat tidurnya. Pelan Kris berusaha bangun menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikunya. Ia tak heran dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang tak berbalutkan sehelai benangpun kecuali selimut yang menutupi hingga sebatas pusarnya.

Kris memandang berkeliling hingga sudut matanya menangkap sobekan kecil kertas di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia membaringkan kepalanya kembali, sembari menyambar kertas itu.

_010-3215-xx _

_Ishtar_

Keningnya berkerut ketika melihat tulisan rapi itu. Dalam diam, ia meraih dompetnya dan menyelipkan kertas itu ke dalamnya. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi ia bergegas bangun dan membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket sisa 'pekerjaan' semalam.

.

"Hey, kau terlihat lelah sekali!" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Kris. Kris tersenyum masam, mengabaikan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang merasa diabaikan hanya mencibir. Pintu lift yang terbuka membuat keduanya segera memasuki lift tersebut. Chanyeol menekan tombol tempat tujuan mereka berdua. Perlahan, pintu lift mulai menutup kembali.

Dua detik sebelum pintu lift benar – benar tertutup, rahang Kris mengeras. Matanya membelalak, melihat sosok yang tengah berjalan melintas. Kris hendak menahan pintu itu namun terlambat, pintu itu bekerja lebih cepat dari refleks manusia manapun.

Chanyeol yang menyaksikan hanya memandang penuh tanya kemudian menggumamkan 'kenapa?' dengan pelan dan tanpa jawaban dari Kris.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan, jadi kau jatuh cinta dengan pasangan _one night stand_-mu semalam?" Chanyeol terpekik. Kris mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Dan baru saja kau melihatnya?" sekali lagi Kris mengangguk.

Beruntung hanya mereka berdua yang ada di dalam lift itu. Kris meraih dompet di sakunya, menunjukkan sesuatu pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk, "kau sudah punya nomornya, kenapa tak kau hubungi saja? Mudah kan?"

"Kau pikir aku belum mencobanya? Sudah, dan tidak aktif!" Kris menggeram. "Kau tahu, dia sangat misterius, bahkan aku tak tahu nama aslinya!"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, tepat saat lift berdenting dan membukakan pintu bagi kedua makhluk tinggi itu. Keduanya keluar tanpa berbicara apapun lagi, bersiap mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing.

Kris berdiri di depan dinding kaca apartemennya. Berulang kali, ia melirik kertas yang ia genggam di tangan kanannya. Berulang kali pula ia meraih ponselnya, namun kemudian menaruhnya kembali ke dalam sakunya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk menelepon nomor itu. Pelan, ia menekan satu persatu tombol di ponselnya. Dengan ragu dan penuh harap, ia menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya. Kembali fokus menatap pemandangan luar.

_Tuut_

_Tuut_

_Tuut_

Tiga kali nada sambung terdengar, hingga akhirnya terdengar suara 'halo' serak dengan _background_ yang sedikit berisik. Kris terdiam selama beberapa saat.

"Halo, _Ishtar!_" Kris tersenyum menggumamkan nama salah satu dewi Babylonia tersebut.

Di ujung sana, yang dipanggil _'Ishtar'_ terkikik dalam hati.

.

.

"Jadi, malam ini tepatnya 2 jam lagi kau akan ke apartemenku?" Kris memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Sebuah kata 'iya' dari seberang sana cukup untuk mengakhiri percakapan malam itu.

Suara bel pintu membuat Kris nyaris terlonjak dari duduk nyamannya di sofa. Ia melirik jam dinding sekilas, waktu menunjukkan tengah malam telah tiba. Itu berarti waktu yang dijanjikan dengan sang _Ishtar_.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kris berlari dengan tidak sabaran membukakan pintu. Tampak sosok tinggi dengan mata tajam dan bibir kucingnya. Oh, dan jangan lupakan rambut pirang panjang yang menebarkan _feromon_.

Wanita itu melepas _high heels_ yang ia pakai, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang tersedia. Kris menutup pintu, memastikannya terkunci dengan benar. Dari belakang ia mengikuti langkah wanita yang ia panggil _Ishtar_.

Tiba di ruang tamu yang dilengkapi dengan pemanas ruangan, _Ishtar_ meletakkan tas tangannya di atas sofa kemudian melepas jaketnya. Membuat tubuhnya yang terbungkus pakaian serba mini terekspos. Kris menelan ludah.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kris menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat yang disambut dengan sukacita. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan, membuat Kris mengeraskan rahangnya. _Ishtar _berjalan mendekati dinding kaca, berdiri mematung memandang ke luar.

Kris berjalan mendekatinya tanpa suara. Pelan tapi pasti, ia merangkul tubuh _Ishtar_ dari samping. Wajahnya semakin mendekat, hingga akhirnya jarak pun terhapuskan. Kris mencium bibir _Ishtar_ dengan penuh nafsu. _Istar_ tak tinggal diam, ia membalas perlakuan Kris. Lidah mereka saling membelit, membuat kecipakan saliva sesekali terdengar berdengung di kepala masing-masing.

Kris semakin buas, ia mendorong tubuh _Ishtar _ke belakang. Hingga punggung itu menabrak tembok—dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, keduanya sibuk. keduanya menelusup ke dalam kaus _Ishtar_, membuka kaitan _bra_, menariknya hingga terlepas. Setelah selesai, dengan _bra_ itu, Kris menarik _zipper_ celananya turun.

Kecupan Kris berpindah dari area muka, turun menelusuri leher jenjang _Ishtar. _Kentara sekali _Ishtar _sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini, terbukti dengan tak adanya desahan atau bahkan lenguhan yang keluar dari bibir kucingnya.

.

.

Kris berbaring miring, napasnya patah-patah. Di hadapannya, _Ishtar _terbaring menghadap wajah Kris. Napas keduanya saling bertabrakan, keringat masih menetes. Sesekali _Ishtar_ mengecup ringan wajah rupawan Kris.

"Katakan siapa namamu!" Kris memerintah di sela napasnya yang memburu.

"Tidakkah _Ishtar_ cukup bagimu?" Wanita itu tersenyum, bergeser beberapa senti.

Kris menyeringai, "aku tahu itu bukan namamu."

"Kau lelah Kris, kau harus tidur!" wanita itu mengecup dahi Kris, mengusap rambut gelap itu pelan. Secara perlahan namun pasti Kris mulai tertidur, napasnya mulai teratur.

_Siapakah engakau sebenarnya?_

_Kaukah sang dewi kecantikan?_

_Katakan padaku kaulah Aphrodite_

_Kaulah Venus, Kaulah Athena_

_Kaulah Ishtar_

_Kau dewiku, kau milikku_

_Wahai rembulan, wahai matahari, wahai bumi_

_Katakanlah bahwa Ishtar adalah milikku_

_Katakanlah bahwa ia untukku_

_Karena ialah gravitasi kehidupanku_

_Wahai burung yang berterbangan,_

_Wahai rerumputan yang bergoyang,_

_Katakan pada Tuhan, bahwa Ishtar bukanlah pendosa_

_Ia selalu suci, ia malaikat yang ada untukku_

_Ishtar, malaikatku_


	2. Zephyr

Warning : This a GENDER SWITCH, because it's make me easy to plotting

A/N : Inspired by Dee's book 'GELOMBANG'. This just my fantasy about my favorite couple. Ini chapter ke duanya ceuman-ceuman :v maaf lama, lagi sibuk *helheh*

Masih belum tahu mau dibikin seberapa panjang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZAPHYR**

"Kai, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

Jong In atau yang akrab disapa Kai mendengus, "Wow, kejutan! Seorang direktur perusahaan kelas atas meminta bantuan padaku yang hanya seorang fotografer amatir." Tangannya bertepuk dengan frekuensi tetap.

Kris memandangnya lurus, "Aku tahu jaringanmu luas, dan aku butuh itu. Aku akan bayar di muka!" Ia menyodorkan amplop cokelat yang terlihat penuh oleh uang.

Kai tersenyum mengejek, tangannya bergerak menyambar amplop itu. Membukanya kemudian mengira-ngira jumlahnya. Ia menutup kembali amplop itu, "Jadi, kau butuh bantuan apa dari fotografer amatir ini tuan direktur?"

Kris menarik napas lega, khawatir kalau-kalau Kai akan menolak. Ia menyerahkan kertas kecil bertuliskan nomor _telephone_.

Kai mengernyitkan dahinya, "_Ishtar?_"

Kris mengangguk, "Ya, aku baru bertemu dua kali dengannya. Nomor _telephone_nya tidak aktif sejak seminggu yang lalu, sejak pertemuan terakhir kalinya. Dan asal kau tahu, _Ishtar_ bukan nama aslinya. Aku perlu berbicara beberapa hal dengannya."

"Kau menyuruhku mencari seseorang yang baru kau kenal dan bahkan tak ada foto sama sekali?" Kerutan di dahi Kai semakin dalam.

Kris menatapnya penuh permohonan. "Oh baiklah, aku akan mencarinya! Aku benar-benar terlalu baik untuk menjadi seorang fotografer. Baiklah aku akan mencarinya, kau bisa pergi sekarang, atau aku akan mual melihatmu yang menatapku seolah kau menyukaiku!"

Kris tertawa, ia menepuk pundak Kai pelan kemudian keluar dari _studio_ milik Kai yang tersembunyi di balik gedung-gedung tinggi pencakar langit.

_Kris membuka matanya dan merasakan tekanan udara yang sedemikian kuatnya menerpa tubuhnya. Ia mengitarkan pandangannya, gelap. Detik berikutnya, ia sadar, tubuhnya melayang. Tepatnya meluncur dengan kecepatan konstan ke bawah. _

_Dengan sangat mendadak, Kris melihat sosoknya. Ishtar tengah berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sayap yang menjuntai. Kris membelalak, rahangnya mengatup, tangannya terjulur hendak meraih sosoknya._

_Tak bisa, ia tak bisa meraihnya. Tangannya kaku, seluruh persendian tubuhnya terasa kaku. Dengan sangat perlahan, sosok itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Kris ingin berteriak, tapi tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering. _

.

Kris membuka matanya, seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dingin. Ia tertidur dengan posisi tertelungkup di atas meja kerjanya. Dadanya naik-turun, tidak teratur. Ia berdiri, berjalan mengambil air mineral di sudut ruangan, kemudian meminumnya dalam sekali teguk.

Kris merogoh saku jasnya, mengeluarkan ponsel dengan terburu-buru. Dengan tak sabar ia menekan tombol, mencari kontak yang berawalan dengan huruf 'K'. Kai. Belum sempat ia menekan tombol hijau, ponselnya bergetar. Melihat nama yang tertera di layar, ia segera menerima panggilan itu dan menempelkannya ke telinga kanannya.

"_Kris, Apocalypse, sekarang juga!"_

Dentum musik memekakkan telinga meringsek masuk ke dalam indra pendengarannya. Udara pengap memenuhi paru-parunya, memaksanya bekerja lebih keras untuk mencari oksigen. Kris terus melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya. Matanya terus mengedarkan pandangan, memindai satu per satu manusia yang ditemuinya.

Langkahnya berhenti ketika ia berdiri tepat di sudut ruangan, _space_ sempit dengan sekat kaca gelap dan sofa yang muat hanya untuk tiga orang serta meja kaca kecil yang penuh dengan botol-botol dan asbak yang kelebihan muatan.

Kai duduk di sofa itu, dengan rokok yang terselip di mulutnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Kris, kemudian menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya. Kris diam, ia duduk di samping Kai tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Apa yang kau temukan?" tanya Kris tanpa basa-basi.

"Sabar Kris! Kau bahkan belum menyalakan rokokmu!" Kai menyodorkan bungkusan rokok impor miliknya.

Kris menerimanya, mengeluarkan sebatang, kemudian menyalakannya dan menghisapnya tanpa kendala. Kai melemparkan kertas kecil ke arah meja. Kris mengernyit, ia memandang kertas itu dengan penuh tanya.

"Bintang sudut delapan?" Tanya Kris begitu ia berhasil mencerna gambar di kertas itu.

Kai mengangguk, "kau akan tahu sebentar lagi, tepat tengah malam!"

Kris memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. Namun begitu, ia mengecek jam tangannya. Lima menit menuju tengah malam. Kris menghembuskan nafasnya dengan kasar. Tanpa bertanya apapun lagi, ia mulai menenggak botol yang tersedia di meja.

.

Tengah malam tiba, musik berdentum semakin menggila. Ruangan semakin pengap seiring dengan bertambahnya manusia-manusia penikmat alkohol. Kris masih duduk ditemani Kai yang entah menghabiskan berapa batang rokok.

Suara sepatu hak yang beradu dengan lantai marmer terdengar samar di sela-sela suara music yang memekakkan telinga. Suara sepatu itu semakin mendekat. Kris menoleh dan melihat sosok tinggi dengan rambut cokelat karamel.

"Yo Baek!" Kai mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan telapak tangannya.

Baekhyun mencibir, tanpa mengatakan apapun ia duduk di antara Kai dan Kris. Membuat kedua pria dewasa itu buru-buru bergeser. Kris menatap Kai penuh tanya.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu memanggilku kemari, kau tahu aku sibuk!" Baekhyun menarik rokok dari bungkusnya dengan anggun kemudian meyelipkannya di antara bibir _cherry_ miliknya.

Kai menyalakan pemantik, kemudian menyulutkannya pada rokok Baekhyun. "Baek ayolah! Kau butuh bersenang-senang seperti ini sesekali!" Kai tersenyum menggodanya.

"Kai, ini pekerjaanku setiap hari!" Bekhyun menatap Kai tajam.

"Ah, benar juga!" Kai menenggak botol alkohol yang tinggal separuh, menghabiskannya dalam sekali teguk. "Kau tahu ini?" Kai melirik kertas kecil dengan gambar bintang bersudut delapan di meja.

Baekhyun mengikuti arah lirikan Kai, "_Ishtar_ maksudmu?" tanyanya langsung.

Kai mengangguk, "kau tahu sesuatu tentangnya kan?" Kai bertanya balik.

"Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu mencari tahu tentang ini, Kai?" Baekhyun menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya dengan amat perlahan. "Aku bisa saja memberitahumu, tapi tentu saja harus ada pelicin mulutku, kau tahu aku sedikit serak!" Baekhyun menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, tuan direktur itu yang akan melicinkan mulutmu dengan _dollar_ tentu saja!" Kai melirik ke arah Kris yang sejak tadi diam menyaksikan.

Kris berdehem, kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ah, tentu saja. _Dollar_!" Ia merogoh dompetnya kemudian menarik beberapa lembar dolar yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Kris menaruhnya ke atas meja, membiarkan wanita bernama Baekhyun itu meraihnya.

"Satu, dua, tiga….dua puluh tiga lembar," Baekhyun menghitung lembaran _dollar_ yang ia peroleh. "Lumayan," gumamnya. "Apa yang perlu kau ketahui?" Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan sorot mata yang sulit ditebak.

"Apa saja yang kau ketahui!"

Kris berlari menuruni anak tangga, tiga sekaligus. Tangannya mencengkeram erat paspor di saku jaketnya. Dalam beberapa langkah, ia telah mencapai pintu keluar rumahnya. Ia meraih kunci, kemudian keluar dari rumahnya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Selesai mengunci pintu rumahnya, ia segera menaiki mobil sport hitam metaliknya. Membelah jalanan kota _Seoul_ yang mulai berangsur sepi. Kris melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Ia menajamkan sorot matanya, kakinya menginjak gas semakin dalam, membuat mobil yang dikendarainya meningkatkan kecepatan.

"_Ishtar, pelacur paling dicari di seluruh dunia!"_

_Kris mengernyit tak mengerti. "Aku mengenalnya dari tempatku bekerja," Baekhyun menyodorkan kartu nama yang berisikan beberapa kalimat._

"_Uruk?" Kris membaca salah satu kalimat yang tertulis paling besar._

"_Organisasi pelacuran dunia! Jaringannya menyebar di seluruh dunia, tempat paling terpencil sekalipun. Tak ada yang tahu di mana pusat jaringan itu dan siapa yang mengoperasikannya." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas, membuat asap rokok membumbung di sekitarnya._

"_Kau bekerja di sana?" Kris bertanya langsung._

_Baekhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, aku hanya pernah bertemu dengan Ishtar sekali di tempat kerjaku."_

"_Kau tahu namanya yang sebenarnya?" Kris menatap Baekhyun penuh harap._

_Sekali lagi Baekhyun menggeleng, "tak ada seorangpun yang tahu. Siapapun yang bekerja di sana dilarang memberitahukan informasi pribadi termasuk nama kepada klien."_

.

Kris memarkirkan mobilnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia buru-buru keluar dari mobilnya kemudian berderap menuju loket penjualan tiket.

"Thailand, secepatnya!" gumamnya pada petugas yang berjaga.

"_Ia bukan tipe orang yang berdiam di satu tempat. Jika kau ingin mencarinya, kau harus memulai dengan perjalanan!" _

-ooOoo-

Jangan lupa review, butuh saran nih!

By the way, _Apocalypse_ itu nama bar, dan setelah searching di kamus ternyata artinya 'hari kiamat' :v *abaikan*

Dan judul chap ini, tuh ZAPHYR, nggak tahu kenapa, padahal artinya sama sekali nggak nyambung sama isinya, btw artinya angin 'sepoi-sepoi' #plakk *dilempar*


	3. Questions

Warning : This a GENDER SWITCH, because it's make me easy to plotting

A/N : Inspired by Dee's book 'GELOMBANG'. Ini chapter ke tiga ceuman-ceuman :v maaf lama, maaf juga belum bisa dipanjangin, hari Minggu saya yang Agung terganggu oleh kegiatan sekolah yang bikin galau, lebih menggalaukan daripada mikirin plot :v #curcol *dilempar golok*

Masih belum tau mau dibikin seberapa panjang. :3

**.**

**.**

**QUESTIONS**

**Guangzhou**

"Xi Shun?"

Pria itu menoleh menampakkan wajah tampannya. Ia menatap wanita yang memanggilnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Wanita itu menarik ujung bibirnya, menampakkan senyuman di wajah bonekanya.

"Xi Shun," sekali lagi wanita itu mengucapkan nama pria itu.

Sang pemilik nama mengabaikannya, bahkan tak repot-repot menoleh untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia sibuk memfokuskan pandangannya pada selembar foto. Sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Sosok itu hampir tak terlihat di antara sekian manusia yang tanpa sengaja terfoto.

"Xi Shun, ayolah!" wanita yang mulai tak sabar dengan sikap Xi Shun kini beringsut mendekati Xi Shun. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di pangkuan Xi Shun. Tangannya meraba pipi Xi Shun dengan hati-hati seolah terbuat dari porselen. Pelan ia mendekatkan wajahnya, membiarkan napas mereka saling bertabrakan.

"Bahkan nafasmu tak sedingin sikapmu, sayang!" gumamnya dengan sengaja tepat di depan hidung Xi Shun.

Feromon mulai memenuhi udara, beroksidasi dengan oksigen. Menjadikan segalanya begitu menyesakkan bagi siapapun yang tidak terbiasa dengan hormon itu.

Wanita itu mendekatkan bibirnya, membiarkannya mencecap rasa manis lawannya. Xi Shun tak bergeming, ia tak membalasnya. Wanita itu mulai menurunkan tangannya, melepas satu per satu kancing kemeja Xi Shun tanpa melepaskan bibirnya.

"Lu," gumamnya begitu wanita itu melepaskan bibirnya. Membuat yang bersangkutan terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya meraba perut Xi Shun.

"Ini bukan saatnya, Xi Luhan." Xi Shun menegaskan.

"Oh ayolah, kau mengabaikanku sejak tadi!" Luhan berusaha membujuknya, ia benci diabaikan, terutama oleh Xi Shun. "Abaikan _Ishtar _atau siapapun itu, aku tak peduli!"

Luhan kembali mencium Xi Shun. Selama beberapa detik, Xi Shun membiarkannya. Namun kemudian ia melepas pagutan bibir Luhan dengan paksa.

"Hentikan atau aku akan menyeretmu pergi!" Xi Shun membelalakkan matanya, menatap Luhan dengan tajam.

Luhan turun dari pangkuan Xi Shun dengan terpaksa. Ia melangkah pergi, rambut hitamnya berayun mengikuti gerakan langkahnya.

Xi Shun menghela napas, ia meraih ponselnya, Menekan beberapa tombol kemudian menempelkannya ke telinganya.

"Jong In, aku butuh bantuanmu!"

**Seoul**

Kai tak habis pikir. Pertama Kris, sekarang Sehun. Siapa sebenarnya _Ishtar_? Orang gila yang suka merayu? Kenapa Kris dan Sehun begitu terobsesi dengannya?

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Baru saja ia mendapat telepon dari Sehun di Guangzhou. Dan apa yang dikatakan Sehun padanya benar-benar membuatnya penasaran setengah mati pada sosok _Ishtar_ yang katanya bagaikan dewi.

_Drrt…drrt…_

Getar dari ponselnya membuat Kai berhenti berpikir. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan gambar yang dikirim Sehun. Sosok gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang yang mengenakan kacamata hitam. Sosok itu hampir tak terlihat di antara sekian manusia yang tanpa sengaja terfoto.

"_Aishh…._" Kai mengacak rambutnya lagi, membiarkan helai-helai anak rambutnya berantakan.

.

.

"_Kalau kau ingin tahu lebih banyak, jangan tanya padaku. Aku tahu seseorang yang tahu lebih banyak!" Baekhyun menyodorkan kertas bertuliskan beberapa digit nomor._

"_Do Kyungsoo?" Kai mengernyitkan dahinya_

"_Dia bekerja di organisasi yang sama dengan Ishtar. Kemungkinan besar dia tahu di mana Ishtar berada sekarang!" Baekhyun menatap Kai tepat pada iris matanya, "temui dia hari ini, atau tidak sama sekali."_

Kai termenung, jari telunjuknya sibuk mengetuk meja kayu dengan frekuensi stabil. Pikirannya tak fokus, begitu juga dengan pandangannya. Berkali-kali terlintas nama Do Kyungsoo di benaknya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia mengirim pesan pada sosok yang Baekhyun sebut Do Kyungsoo itu. Tapi sampai sekarang sama sekali tak ada jawaban, laporan terkirim pun belum ia terima.

Suara ketukan menghentikan lamunannya, Kai bergerak menuju pintu studio kecilnya. Ketika ia melihat siapa yang dibalik pintu, ia mengernyit. Mulutnya membuka hendak mengatakan 'siapa?'.

Belum sempat ia menanyakannya, sosok itu telah membuka membuka mulutnya. "Kim Jongin-_ssi_?", tanyanya.

"Ya, dan anda?"

"010-898-xxx" jawabnya pendek.

"Maaf, saya tanya anda siapa, bukan nomor tel….tunggu," Kai mendadak ingat sesuatu, sosok itu pasti Do Kyungsoo. "Do Kyungsoo-_ssi_?" tanyanya ragu.

"Anda tipe orang yang sama sekali tidak sopan Kim Jongin-_ssi_!"

Kai menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tidak gatal, "Ah, maafkan saya!" Ia bergeser, membiarkan Kyungsoo masuk, kemudian menutup pintu.

Kai memperhatikan sosok Kyungsoo dari belakang. Tubuh ramping mungilnya yang dibalut gaun hitam yang melekat erat di lekuk tubuhnya. Menampilkan keelokan dan aura seorang wanita yang sangat berpengalaman. Rambut hitam kelamnya menguarkan wangi _chamomile_ yang berpadu dengan aroma feromon yang memabukkan.

"T-tunggu sebentar, apa maksudmu?" Kai tergagap menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang tengah berdiri menghadapnya dengan gaunnya yang sudah melorot hingga menampilkan buah dadanya yang masih berselimutkan bra hitam.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau menghubungiku, itu artinya, kau membutuhkanku, Kim Jongin-_ssi_," Kyungsoo berjalan maju, menghapus jarak.

Kai menelan ludahnya, "K-kyungsoo, tung-gu sebentar!" Kai berdiri dengan kaku, berusaha menahan hasrat yang mulai menguasainya.

"Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali? Oh, tenang saja, aku akan beri diskon karena kau pelanggan baru," Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga Kai.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo tepat pada iris mata kelamnya, tangannya bergerak membenarkan gaun Kyungsoo yang melorot. "Aku memang membutuhkanmu, tapi bukan untuk ini! Tenang saja aku akan membayarmu penuh, tanpa diskon." Dalam hati, Kai merutuki dirinya, menyesali apapun yang dia katakan.

"Apa yang butuhkan?" Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubunya di atas sofa. Terlihat setengah kecewa dengan penolakan tegas dari Kai.

"_Ishtar,_"

"Maksudmu orang itu? Kau butuh dia dan kau malah menghubungiku?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya.

"Maksudku bukan itu, aku hanya butuh apa yang kau tahu tentang orang itu."

Kyungsoo mengedikkan bahunya, entah ia sadar atau tidak napas lega berhembus dari paru-parunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya tahu dari rumor-rumor yang beredar di antara kolega-kolegaku."

"Beritahu apapun yang kau tahu!" Kai memerintah dengan tegas.

"Satu _dollar _setiap satu kata?" Kyungsoo memandang lurus mata Kai, menguncinya dengan mutlak.

"_Deal_!"

**Thailand**

Kris berjalan tak tentu arah. Sudah 2 malam ia ada di Thailand dan tujuannya hanya satu, mencari seseorang yang entah bagaimana, entah sejak kapan telah menjadi pusat rotasi hidupnya. Dengan petunjuk yang sangat minim, ia berangkat dari Seoul jam dua dini hari. Meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebagai direktur, berjudi dengan waktu dan dunia hanya untuk mencari orang yang baru dua kali ditidurinya.

_Ishtar_

Nama yang belakangan ini selalu memenuhi benaknya. Bergema di dalam setiap organel-organel sel otaknya. Memaksanya berevolusi mengitarinya, seolah ialah pusat dari segalanya.

Kris menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai kerajinan tangan khas Thailand. Ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan melihat-lihat barangkali ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang berguna. Yah, walaupun kemungkinannya nol. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa menghunus waktunya.

Ia telah memutari toko hampir tiga kali, tetapi ia masih belum memutuskan hendak ke mana ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya. Hingga kemudian matanya tertuju pada gantungan kunci dari bebatuan yang berukirkan sesosok wanita tanpa busana yang tengah berlutut. Mahkota bintang bersudut delapan di kepalanya mengingatkan Kris akan patung _Liberty_. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kris meraihnya kemudian membawanya ke kasir untuk membayarnya.

"_1.000 baht,_" gumam wanita yang berada di balik meja.

Kris membuka dompetnya, menyodorkan selembar uang dengan nominal 10.000 _baht_.

"_Anda pasti sedang mencari seseorang!_"

Kris tersenyum, ia hanya mampu mengangguk.

"_Anda pasti akan menemukannya,_" wanita itu tersenyum kemudian menyerahkan bungkusan dan uang kembaliannya. Kris mengangguk mengucapkan terima kasih dalam bahasa setempat kemudian melangkah pergi.

.

.

Kris memasuki kamar hotelnya, matanya tertuju pada layar ponsel yang menampilkan daftar panggilan tak terjawab. Rupanya Chanyeol telah menghubunginya puluhan kali, begitu juga pesan-pesan yang kirim. Belum sempat ia membuka pesan yang ia terima, ponselnya sudah bergetar.

"_KRIS, KE MANA SAJA KAU! ASTAGA, AKU BENAR-BENAR BISA GILA DI SINI. SEJAK KEMARIN AKU MENGHUBUNGI DAN BARU HARI INI KAU MENJAWAB, YA TUHAN!_"

Kris menjauhkan ponselnya dari jangkauan telinganya.

"_Kris, kau di mana?_" Kali ini suara Chanyeol normal.

"Tenang saja, aku masih ada di bumi ini. Kau tak perlu tahu, aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menggantikanku selama aku pergi."

"_Aku takkan pernah menggantikanmu sebelum kau memberitahuku kau ada di mana sekarang!_"

"Oh, baiklah aku di Thailand, mengerjakan sesuatu yang sangat-sangat pribadi dan hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya,"

"_Jangan bilang kau mencari Ishtar atau siapapun itu,_"

"Sungguh kau orang terjenius sepanjang masa, kau benar, 100 untukmu!" Kris berbaring di atas sofa, menyalakan televisi dengan volume maksimal.

"_Kris, kau benar-benar gila!_"

**-TBC-**

Ini masih bersambung dan semoga author senantiasa dalam imajinasinya sehingga chapter berikutnya bisa lebih panjang dan lebih cepet apdetnya #amiin

Btw, makasiiiiiih bingit yang udah kasih author ripiyuw dan saran-saran *tebar kisseu* *dilempar jumroh*

Jangan lupa ripiyuw lagi eapss!


End file.
